Soviet Russian Comrades
About The 5th members of the International Iceball Association were the Topeka Cacti. They played in the Cornhole Dome is Topeka, Kansas. They were owned and managed by Mr. O' Leary. In Season 1, they slipped under the radar of major publicity but made it all the way to the League Finals were they were defeated by the North London Invincibles. In Season 2, they tied the league record for most points in a season and made again to the league finals against the Invincibles, but this time the Topeka Cacti were successful and won the Casanova Cup in a 2 game sweep! Poised to make another deep playoff run in Season 3, their repeat hopes hit a snag when injuries started piling up on the team. This caused the team to finish 7th in the league and miss the playoffs for the first time in franchise history. Mr. O' Leary then sold the team to Mr. Lassick before the start of Season 4. The team has moved East and become the Soviet Russian Comrades. The team had low expectations for Season 4 following the retirement of Superstar Marvin M. Martian. The Comrades finished 10th in the IIA. Mr. Lassick did a good job reviving the squad in Season 5. A draft day trade and clever player placements helped the team thrive, finishing near the top of the standings. They fell to the Nunchucks in the first round though. Season 6 was a tale of two seasons. Despite the 15-15 record, it was a miracle they finished .500. The Comrades started 3-12 at the mid way point, and finished 12-3. Zenon Boone was named rookie of the year in season 6. Coach Trinidad McKeever- Veteran Coach- All players on team in their 5th season receive +1 coach bonus Roster 1st Slot: Zenon Boone- Poland- 4 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers: 2, 4, 7, 9 * 41 Goals in Career 2nd Slot: Swack Giddyup- Wild West- 5- Low * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** 2, 4, 6, 9 3rd Slot: Bud Kemp- United States- 4 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers: 3, 4, 6 * 24 Goals in Career 1st Defenseman: Anthony Musberger- USA- 2- Extremely High * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 2 ** Numbers 1, 7 2nd Defenseman: Jace Ndaye- Nigeria- 4- Extremely Low *Entering 5th Season *Current Skill Level: 1 **Numbers: 2 *48 Goals in Career ''Goaltender: ''Eric Mosbacher- Hungary- 5- High * Entering 3rd Season * Current Skill Level: 5 ** Numbers: 2, 5, 6, 7, 9 * 43 Career Goals * 36 Career Shot Blocks Bench Players Cory Connelly- Canada- 1- Medium * Entering 5th Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 7 * 4 Goals in Career Retired Players Felix Faber- Switzerland- 3- Medium * 2 Career Seasons *32 Goals in Career Roberto Santiago- Argentina- 3- Extremely Low * 2 Career Seasons *7 Goals in Career Giovanni Lucero- Italy- 5- Extremely High * Retired after 3 Seasons in the IIA *46 Goals in Career Marvin M. Martian- Mars- 5- Low * Retired after 3 Seasons in the IIA *90 Goals in Career *Top Goal Scorer- Season 2 *Season 2 All-Star Captain Bangui Abuja- Nigeria- 3- Medium * Played 5 Seasons in the IIA ** Spent Seasons 2/3 as a Player ** Spent 1st Season as Goaltender *47 Goals in Career Per Loke- Norway- 1- Medium * Played 4 Seasons in the IIA Henrik Hasek- Sweden- 3- High *5 Year Career *20 Career Goals *17 Career Shot Blocks *Career Amazing Saves: 71 Cornelius Brickmann III- New England- 3- Extremely High * 2 Year Career * 63 Career Amazing Saves